1000 Shades of Gray
by iamdelilah
Summary: Jason wakes one night to find himself infatuated with Shane. Drabble-ish Shason fluff.


**A/N: This is kind of drabble-ish but it's cute so go with it. That's an order. :)**

* * *

It's only when my iPod dies that I wake up. The silence is apparent and my eyelids shoot open. I mentally curse myself for not charging the mp3 player earlier. Then again, Shane was using all the outlets for _his_ charger, _his_ laptop and _his_ straightening iron and anything else he could find that needed a plug.

I lay in my bunk for a while, unsure of what to do because I'm used to loud music lulling me to sleep. Two hours later, I'm still awake and slowly let my lethargic lower limbs dangle from the side of my bed before standing on my feet.

Making my way through the hallow hallway of the tour bus, I can feel the hum of the motor beneath my bare feet. The heat from the floor warms my skin and I feel so comfortable. That's when I realize that this vehicle; this home is the only place in the world I'd like to be at the moment. Connect Three is my entire mind, body and soul. This is everything I know; everything I've ever come to sense with. And I love every bit of it.

As I enter the lounge I see Shane lying on the couch, stark black hair contrasting beautifully with the sharp white of the cotton pillow that's settled under his gorgeous cheek. His mouth is opened just barely and there's a notebook lying half-opened across his arm. He lets out a soft whimper as I gaze longingly at his bare chest that's rising and falling oh-so-peacefully.

I go barely three footsteps and make my way closer to Shane, taking a seat on the floor. I sit with my arms around my legs, knees to my chest and chin resting on my right arm. My hazel eyes travel over Shane's frame, stopping to admire the soft, barely-showing inch of skin above his boxers.

I reach out and take the notebook swiftly, grabbing the pen that sits in Shane's fingers and begin to scribble down the beautiful scene that I see portrayed in the lounge before me in a lyrical sense.

I'm deep into thought when my subject stirs, groaning quietly before shifting and sitting up into a sitting position. "Jase, what are you doing?" Shane asks quietly. I open my mouth to speak, but shut it when I realize that I can't really explain what I'm doing. _I_ don't even know what I'm doing. I don't have anything to say. "Jason?" Shane whispers once more.

"I don't know. I'm just, um, watching you?" I say unsurely, looking down at my pajama pants. I trace the plaid pattern with the tip of my finger.

Shane reaches out, hand resting on my face gently. "Are you okay, Jase?"

Cautiously, I look up into the younger boy's features. My body is trembling and I'm finding an explanation in Shane's deep brown eyes. "I didn't mean it in a weird way. I was just…" I shrug, bringing my hand to my mouth and biting my thumbnail in a childish way.

"Just what?" he asks. "Just what?" Shane clears his throat and looks back at the moonlight coming in the tiny space at the top of the bus' back wall.

I don't even know; I can't express it fully without possibly freaking him out. Can't tell the truth unless I want to risk ruining our friendship, the band and the closeness we've reached. I'm so terribly scared in the prospect of losing Shane. "Just you look so peaceful when you sleep. Like, cute and beautiful," I manage to whisper. "It's like I can't- everything is intensified and just intense," I continue as I stare into those beautiful eyes.

I don't expect an answer and I don't expect Shane to understand how I feel. I get what I expect. Shane sits up, and then stands to his feet. "Hey, come on," he whispers, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. We sneak through the bus, pass Nate's bunk and go out the front door.

Now barefoot on the concrete below, the moonlight illuminating Shane's beautiful features, I find myself smiling. He shuts the bus' door and I glance up at the sky. "It's pretty," I comment.

Shane nods. "Jason?" he asks softly.

"Hm?"

The singer reaches up, lacing his arms around my neck. "Will you dance with me?" he wants to know.

"There's no music," I comment.

Shane smiles, shaking his head and staring into my eyes. "It doesn't matter."

I'd be lying is I said that I'm not totally scared or nervous because I am. Shane's hands are cupping my neck and his clothed torso is against my bare one. His thumbs are brushing my jaw bone just barely. I let out a soft sound from the back of my throat, and his hands are just sitting there.

I loop my arms around his waist and slowly start to step back and forth on my feet. Shane leans in, lightly kissing the spot behind my ear and I just _melt_ right there. The tip of his nose graze my lips and I smile, resting my head against the singer's.

He steps closer and I put my cool lips to Shane's forehead, kissing once before going back to concentrating on the slow 'dance.'

"Come here," I whisper, no longer moving my hands to hold the back of the singer's head as I pull him in for a soft kiss. I drop one hand, resting it on Shane's chest and I feel his heart skip a beat or two. Shane's eyes flutter closed as I pull away. Shane's eyes flutter closed as I tell him, "I've been waiting for you the whole tour, Baby Boy. I'd wait a life time for you." That's all I can say before pulling my dancer partner into another kiss.

He smiles against my lips and I just melt _right there_ in Shane Gray's arms.


End file.
